Stronghold: Los Colmillos
by LucioVera
Summary: Les cuento la historia de cuatro tiranos, cuya ambición y poder hicieron a un reino temblar. ¡Mirad! ¡Mirad! Vean a su hueste todo arrasar, y con el canto de las viudas ellos reirán.


**Nota: la siguiente historia está basada en la saga Stronghold, propiedad de Firefly Studios; la cuao no me pertenece y este fanfic tiene el unico proposito de entretener. Esta obra, ambientada en una Inglaterra ficticia, se toma toma las libertades habituales en el lore y las mecanicas, pero trata de apegarse a los mismos tanto como la lógica y la historia lo permitan.**

 **Sin mas que decir, continuemos.**

No se podía ver nada a unas yardas. Todo estaba rodeado de humo, en una calle de tierra flanqueada por las viviendas. El fuego empezaba a quemar los techos de paja, y las llamas surgían de los pisos superiores, bailando con furia. A lo lejos, gritos. Ya sean llenos de desesperación, o cargados de furia, el clamor de la batalla era la única voz que surgía de la ciudad. Luego, vinieron los pasos. Lentos, metálicos, con al cautela de un gato con armadura que inspeccionaba una nueva área.

Su armadura surgió entre el humo, al iniciar el día esta podía reflejar la luz del sol, estaba llena de tierra y de sangre. Una capa azul metálica caía de sus hombros, con la cabeza de un lobo blanco en su centro. El caballero levantó el visor de su yelmo, observando sus alrededores: nada más que una miserable calle llena de chozas. Su cara, forjada por los rigores de la guerra, era severa y hostil, tenía ojos de mirada agresiva y de un azul metálico, manchas de tierra en las mejillas y la frente. Y su boca alargada, se había acostumbrado a un gesto común en él: levantar el labio inferior para enseñar los colmillos, antes de lanzar un gruñido. Y propinó uno.

De lado contrario a él, venía un par de piqueros. Hombres portando alabardas, con un tabardo amarillo con un león rojo sobre una coraza, casco metálico y protectores para las piernas y brazos. Al verlo, el par apuntó sus armas hacia el caballero, que desenvainó su espada larga y apuntando a sus enemigos, mientras daba pasos lentos hacia ellos. Uno de ellos gritó antes de cargar contra él, con la punta de la lanza directo a su abdomen. El otro le seguía detrás, con un paso tan lento como el de su único oponente. El caballero dió un par de pasos, antes de dar un paso rápido hacia la derecha, no solo esquivando el arma de su contrincante, sino que también atacó por el costado. El tajo cortó el brazo izquierdo del piquero, y antes de que pudiera gritar de dolor el caballero lo golpeó con su puño en la cara. Sus oídos se agudizaron, y al voltearse, vio que casi tenía encima al otro piquero. Dio un tajo rápido, tratando de esquivar la alabarda precipitadamente. Pero al intentar flanquear a su oponente, este lo golpeó en la cara con el asta. El caballero retrocedía con pasos torpes.

No tardó en recuperar el equilibrio. El caballero levantó la vista, soltó un gruñido, y se abalanzó sobre el piquero. Cuando su enemigo iba a ensartarlo con su arma, el hombre acorazado apartó aquella amenaza con su espada y obligó a su contrincante a retroceder; dando golpes torpes en su retirada. El caballero seguía presionando, apartando cada intento de su enemigo para ensartarlo hasta que, con un movimiento rápido, se arrojó contra él y lo golpeó con su hombrera de metal. El piquero cayó, la lanza se deslizaba entre sus dedos, y el tacto con la tierra le magnificó el dolor de la caía por culpa de su armadura. Hubiera empleado su aliento para gritar o quejarse del dolor, pero tener al caballero dirigiéndose a él, con pasos seguros, lo obligó a arrastrarse por el suelo, siempre mirando al agresor. Estando a su lado, el piquero levantó sus manos hacia él, e iba a pedir clemencia cuando sintió el acero de su enemigo pasar por su cuello.

Otros pasos pesados venían por donde el vino, lentos y más pesados que el anterior. Y entre los ecos de la batalla, le pareció tan raro como fastidioso aquel silbido, el preludio de una canción. Solo fue interrumpido cuando escuchó algo que era acorde al lugar y momento: los gritos de piedad antes de que un cráneo fuese aplastado. Con voz grave, y viendo al perpetrador de la muerte del otro piquero, escuchó:

— _Que suenen las campanas, y oiganme cantar. El cerdo ha llegado a la ciudad._ — La voz era bruta, torpe y bastante gruesa. Y sin embargo, también tenía un toque de alegría. Le hacía honor a quien había improvisado esa canción: un hombre calvo y gordo, rozando la obesidad, con las orejas puntiagudas y la nariz plana. Usaba una armadura de placas metálicas, con hombreras picudas. En una mano tenía un escudo, en la otra una maza impregnada con sangre y sesos. El caballero le dirigió la mirada.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Truffe? — Habló este, tenía una voz fría, sin emoción y seria. Aquel gordo guerrero sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— No me preguntaste. — Dijo el obeso guerrero, sacándole un gruñido a aquel caballero. Dio unos pasos para estar a su lado, se sacudió los mocos con su mano, y luego dijo —. Ahora, ¿dónde? Quiero quebrar 'aezas.

Empezando a caminar, el caballero le apuntó con la cabeza la dirección, donde todo el ruido se estaba dirigiendo. Al cruzar la calle, se toparon con los muros que protegían el torreón del señor, grandes torres redondas en las esquinas, de donde llovía flechas hacia los invasores; Y una gran entrada que cubría el frente. Fácilmente, el señor enemigo podía aguantar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos del rey de esa tierra. No podían darse el lujo de esperar. Jaló a Truffe hacia un callejón entre las chozas, y empezaba a mirar a los alrededores.

La única cosa útil a la vista, fue una carreta llena de trigo cerca de donde estaban. Con un poco de esfuerzo, tomaron un montón de velas de una vivienda vacía, que estaban dedicadas a un santo que el caballero olvidó, y las arrojaron a la carreta. Tardaría un poco en arder, así que ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Empezaron a empujar la carreta hasta que tomara algo de vuelo, ya veían un humo blanco surgir entre el trigo, y lo arrojaron hacia la torre más cercana. A pesar del sonido de los arcos cantar, y de las flechas silbar en el aire, les encantó el crepitar del fuego de la carreta, cuyo humo empezaba a obstruir a los defensores.

Como si fuese una señal, parte de la vanguardia se estaba acercando. Espadachines acorazados, piqueros, ballesteros y soldados con mazas; detrás de escudos portables de maderas, cargados por los ingenieros, o, por alguna extraña razón los llamaban así, gatos. Escudos que podían abarcar una calle entera, hechos de madera y recubiertos con pieles y cueros húmedos. Pero, el negro era evidente en las tropas: en los tabardos, las banderas rasgadas, los escudos de armas… Todo era negro, sin ningún blasón o identificativo. El caballero se quitó la capa y la tiró a un lado.

Los cantos empezaron desde su bando, cuando un ariete empezaba a acercarse. Dando un vistazo rápido, el caballero vió como se alzaba el humo en las otras torres, y el efecto se notó: no habían tantas flechas para atormentarnos. Los soldados empezaban a golpear sus espadas contra sus escudos, chocaban las astas de sus grandes lanzas contra el suelo, alzaban los puños o antorchas al aire; todo mientras cantaban " _la muerte llega y han de pagar, el Sol es negro y lo van a lamentar_ " con caras enfurecidas. Al momento que el ariete empezaba a acercarse a la puerta, empezaron a disparar contra él. En unos instantes, esa máquina se asemejaba a un erizo triangular.

El intercambio de disparos se incrementó, cuando los atacantes empezaban a acercar sus escudos portátiles hacia la fortaleza. Ballesteros salían por los lados, y arremetían contra las almenas y torres. Algunos defensores caían de los muros, con saetas en el pecho o la cara, gritando de desesperación hasta llegar al suelo. Solo debían darle tiempo a… De pronto, un líquido negro surgía de la puerta, bañando el ariete que empezaba a atacar la puerta. Aquellos chirridos metálicos se detuvieron, dejando que los gritos de horror de los operarios del ariete ocuparan lugar. Con la piel llena de brea y quemándolos aunque tuvieran las armaduras puestas, aquellos soldados salían corriendo sin dirección alguna, envueltos en esa terrible sustancia. Detrás de los escudos, surgían otros "voluntarios" hacia el ariete, corriendo hacia la máquina con sus escudos en alto.

Sin dudarlo, el caballero también corrió. Solo volteó para decir:

— ¡¿Quieres quebrar cabezas, Truffe?! ¡Ven, maldito cerdo! — Y apenas audible, el guerrero obeso dio una risotada. Empujó a dos usuarios del escudo portable, y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia donde iba el caballero, propinando carcajadas brutas. Lento, pero seguro. Aunque le costó una flecha que había atravesado un costado.

Al tomar el mando del ariete, empezaron a golpear las rejas de la puerta. La cabeza de cabra de bronce chocaba contra el acero, creando un chillido aterrador, y con cada impacto los soldados invasores acrecentaban su cántico de guerra. " _La muerte llega y han de pagar, el Sol es negro y lo van a lamentar_ ", mientras se iban acercando gracias a los escudos y los gatos. Y en el glorioso momento en que la puerta cayó, gritos demoníacos y ojos inyectados de sangre surgieron de las fuerzas invasoras; que empezaban a abalanzarse sobre aquella brecha.

Los dos, el guerrero y el caballero, se unieron a la multitud cuando llegaron a la puerta. En aquella bóveda empedrada, se enfrentaron a un muro de alabardas y lanzas puestas por el enemigo, mientras que los ballesteros disparaban desde arriba. La lucha era encarnizada, donde cada palmo adquirido se pagaba con sangre. Hubo un instante, donde los invasores tenían que pisar sobre sus compañeros muertos o heridos para poder avanzar. Cuando por fin pasaron, el pandemonio se abalanzó sobre el patio del castillo. Se había perdido toda disciplina militar solo para encontrar a un enemigo y matarlo. Ni siquiera era comparable con el duelo caballeresco, tan solo era brutal y encarnizado combate.

Un último acto valiente antes de la inminente derrota. Y tanto Truffe, el obeso guerrero que mataba con su maza y reía divertido; como aquel caballero eran participes de algo que pasaría a ser el cuento de terror de aquel reino por años. Quemaron la ciudad hasta los cimientos, sin perdonarle la vida a nadie. Y aquel combate sin mas sentido que el terror de su Orden, el caballero sonreía. Duc Volpe, señor de Northumbria y miembro de la Orden de Caballeros negros, enseñaba los colmillos, de manera contenta, después de mucho tiempo.

El viaje a casa le había causado un aburrimiento insoportable. La inactividad era la cosa más tediosa para Duc Volpe, y no había nada más tedioso que los viajes en barco. Ni siquiera podía llevar la armadura, una costumbre arraigada en él, por si se hundía el barco y necesitaran nadar.

Unas velas iluminaban el camarote, cuya luz se movía por el movimiento de las olas. El viento se oía por debajo de la puerta, y los pasos de los marineros eran tranquilos y pesados. Era lo más agradable que podía escuchar, porque su compañero hacían sonidos dignos de un animal. Ñasqueaba después de darle una mordida a un pollo asado, se sacudía la nariz y se limpiaba con el antebrazo. Al tomar vino, se le desbordaba de la boca y se manchaba su gran papada. Y al hablarle al serio, tenía la boca llena.

— ¡La 'anza llena y el 'orazón 'tento! ¡Qué alegría siento! — Dijo, antes de tragar, con cierta melodía. Duc Volpe lo miraba sin expresión alguna, arropado con pieles y su manto. Truffe, el guerrero obeso, le ofreció una copa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso no dejas de comer, Truffe? Vas a acabarte un granero entero. — Dijo Volpe, rechazando la copa con un gesto de mano. Truffe se encogió de hombros y se tragó el vino de un trago, luego se sobaba la panza.

— Ella manda. Cuando pide, yo darle 'elicias. — Le respondió Truffe, tomando el muslo de un pollo asado y dándole un gran mordisco —. El placer 'e comer, el de vino beber, ¿Compararlo con qué?

— Ganar. — Dijo Volpe. El comentario del caballero causó que Truffe enrojeciera por las carcajadas.

— También. Pero cuando no 'toy 'eleando, yo voy a comer. — Dijo Truffe, sentándose en un banco con un paso torpe —. ¡'Oy! ¡Volpe! ¿Cómo es la comida en tu casa?

— No me quejo. Lo que más temo es eso. Si llegas, eres capaz de acabarte las raciones de invierno. — Dijo Volpe, con tono serio e inexpresivo. Ni siquiera se movía de la cama —. Te quiero hacer una pregunta, Truffe.

— Hazla. — Respondió el obeso guerrero antes de sacudirse la nariz. Por un momento, Volpe, mirándolo con su típica expresión dura, dudó. La higiene era algo inexistente en Truffe.

— ¿Que harías si te nombraran noble de un reino? — Dijo Volpe, Truffe volvía a reír. Estaba rojo como el vino que tomaba.

— ¿De 'ué? ¿Bufón? — Respondió con rapidez, antes de tragar mas vino.

— Aunque tu mal olor y falta de higiene harían las mejores sátiras, no hablo del hazmerreír de la corte. Ni siquiera es un título nobiliario. — Dijo Volpe, después de gruñirle al gordo. Miró a un lado y luego dijo —. Estoy hablando de barón, o conde.

— ¡Dame el título, y 'erás! — Dijo el Cerdo —. Voy a ganar dinero, y comer hasta 'artarme.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, el Cerdo ya se había comido la mitad de un pollo asado y bebido dos jarras de vino tinto. El capitán de la nave, vestido con un abrigo de piel y usando una boina coronada con una pluma, se asomó por la puerta y le hizo una señal a ambos. Los dos se levantaron, Volpe lo hizo con rapidez, y se dirigieron hacia la cubierta. Entre hombres que recogían la vela y acomodaban las amarras, el par se dirigió hasta la borda y observaban el horizonte.

Coronando a un acantilado en la costa, se alzaba las torres de un castillo. Tres torres redondas en el perímetro del mismo, con el Torreón vigilándolos como un padre a su hijo. Dominando la región, el barco atracó en los muelles de un pequeño pueblo portuario. Casas de barro y techos de paja bordeando caminos, que no eran mejor que barro casi seco. Estructuras de madera y teja para los edificios que contribuyen a la economía. El puerto principal no era mas que una colección de muelles ocupados por barcazas pesqueras y alguna que otra coca (embarcaciones de timón y un solo mástil con vela) como la que lo había traído. Solo cuando piso el muelle, Duc Volpe recobró la energía. Truffe, con pasos más pesados que los suyos, venía mas atrás.

" _Por fin en casa_ ", se le vino a la cabeza. Él deseaba con fuerzas este día, volver a su tierra luego de una temporada con su clandestina orden: La Orden de Caballeros negros. Luego de años de campañas de terror por el continente, aplicaría lo que había obtenido solo para conseguir el poder.

 **Querido lector, espero que haya disfrutado el prólogo de esta historia. Si quiere apoyarme de alguna forma, deje una reseña. Se aceptan toda clase de comentarios, siempre y cuando estén en el marco del respeto y no sean resumenes del mismo (no le arruine la sorpresa a otro lector)** **Muchas gracias.**


End file.
